Witch
A witch is a type of magic user. They are frequently mysterious, often malicious, and almost always promote chaos and confusion. Overview Witches are part of a very loose organization of magic users. While most anyone can be come a witch, some are born with powers more related to them, and also there are those who are more mentally drawn to being witches than others. Although the word "witch" is feminine, both men and women can become witches. Typically one witch is trained by another in their arts, but they have been known to be self-taught. Culture Religion While witches do not need to be of a certain religion, many of them worship Hecate, as she is their goddess. A majority of the witches on Gama Nueve, both in Atzland and among the non-human coalition, also worship Wyngakah. There are Gaian witches who give prayers to Gaia and Nirvana, and infernal witches that worship demons. Medea The Medea is a special witch, the high priestess of Hecate. She is the leader of the organized followers of the witch goddess. She also serves an additional purpose, unknown to even herself. Should Hecate die, she will reincarnate herself through the Medea, destroying the witch in the process. Currently there is not a Medea, as this reincarnation recently happened. Familiars Familiars are spirit creatures tied to witches who teach them and assist their witchy works. They are often animals that are in some way abnormal, such as a bearded snake or a winged cat. Groups While witches are considered to be a part of a larger, loose organization, they also sometimes form other specific organizations. Cult of Hecate The largest group of organized witches are the servants and worshippers of Hecate. Servants of The Baba Yaga A group of northern witches associated with the great Baba Yaga. Their group splintered when not only did the King of Winter's war on mortals fail, they also discovered that his end goal was to freeze all of reality. Many of them are now members of the Votaar. Ran's Daughters The daughters of a sea goddess named Ran. Their main goals are not known, but they frequently assist the Nereidic Empire Witches of Atzland The strange nation of Atzland respects its witches and allows them to gather together in an organization. The Temple of Gloaming The Temple of Gloaming is not entirely made up of witches, but some of its members are infernal witches. Votaar Similar to Atlzand, the Votaar welcome and respect their witches. Known Witches Hecate The goddess of witches, who herself counts as a witch. Baba Yaga The leader of all the northern witches and mother to Sonya. Rusulka The Sapphire-Eyed Witch, a close associate to the Baba Yaga. Icey-eyed and blue of skin, Rusulka wields great power over the forces of ice and cold. Vivianne A fairie witch, not affiliated with either of the two great factions. She created the magic sword Arondite, and gave it as a gift to Temio. Metacl The Golden-Eyed Witch, a young lady from Atzland. Sonya The ghostly daughter of the Baba Yaga and half-sister to Anya. Even in death, she retains her status as the Opal-Eyed Witch, and helps/haunts her sister. Cora Wolfsong A northern witch associated with Votar. Hulga Halftusk A half-orc witch from the forests of Halas. She is currently associated with the Votaar. Meb An Ophelian-born witch currently living in Atzland. Meb is an old woman who does not wish to be involved in the conflict her sisters are involved in. Sifr Ransdottir A Nereid demigoddess, one of Ran's Daughters. Nagithas Uzgob Orcish high witch of the Votaar. Xylophene The sound witch, an ancient member of the Song Clan and founding member of Harmonia. Potchli An Atzlander human witch. Rosic A gnoll witch working with the Coalition of Gama Nueve. Category:Witches